Busted
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is a sequel to "She Saved The Best For Last". Dawn and Faith come back from a night out and catch Buffy and Willow in the act.


Busted

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: This is a sequel to "She Saved The Best For Last". Dawn and Faith return and catch Buffy and Willow in the act.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: Sorry it doesn't include song lyrics; I couldn't think of a song to use for it.

* * *

Buffy, Dawn, and Faith's apartment in Rome, Italy; two and a half hours after Willow arrived at the apartment.

Buffy's P.O.V.

As I sit here on the couch watching TV and eating pizza with Willow, Dawn, and Faith, I think I have never been so embarrassed as I was around ten minutes ago. I mean really, like it was too hard to make sure we left no clothes behind as my new girlfriend and I made our way to my bedroom and that the door was closed all the way. With my luck, I really should have seen this coming. My slayer senses should have prevented this from happening. The only comfort I take in all of this mess is that Faith revealed something I had a feeling about shortly after she first arrived in Sunnydale and that Dawn is probably just as traumatized as I am now. What other way is there to describe it when you see a sibling naked and having sex, especially when that very sibling is being levitated during the whole thing?

Willow's P.O.V.

I am sitting between Buffy and Dawn and have never been so embarrassed. I can imagine how red my face is right now, and I have no idea when it will stop. One of us should have heard them, most likely Buffy with those enhanced senses. We just got too wrapped in what we both have wanted for so long. When it first started happening, it was like the hole that had been in my heart was starting to be filled. The best part is now it's filled with even more love from the girl who quickly became my best friend after we met in high school. The only thing I'm not sure of is how traumatized both of them might be now. I never had a sibling, so I have no idea how it might have felt to catch that person naked in bed with her best friend. Well, technically we weren't in bed. Thanks to me, we were levitating about three feet above it. And it probably couldn't have come at a worse moment. I mean we were, as Faith called it, doing it "witch style". Tara and I never called it that, even though I'm pretty sure we both had thought that when it happened the first time. At least we didn't get caught then. Dang, I can babble without actually talking.

Dawn's P.O.V.

Could this be anymore awkward? I mean seriously, can it? But what can you say when you see your sister naked and having sex with her new girlfriend, who just happens to be her best friend since high school and a powerful witch. I'm both angry and embarrassed. Buffy should have heard us coming with her great hearing. And like it would have been so hard to not leave their shirts and bras in a path from the couch to her bedroom, where the door was open just enough to catch a peek. Then Faith goes and opens it more. Not only that, she revealed something I kind of knew but didn't want to hear aloud and compared my and Buffy's bodies to each other. I can only imagine what the shrink bills could cost. Do they have shrinks in this country? I guess I'll find out if Willow can't cast a more full proof, forgetting spell.

Faith's P.O.V.

I know the rest of them are most likely angry at me and embarrassed, especially D. I'm not feelin' what they are though. Actually, I think it's pretty damn funny, but I don't dare laugh. Buffy would try to kick my ass, and who knows what a powerful witch and a former ball of energy would do. And I couldn't cure my double h's as easily if I'm unconscious or partially in a cast. You would think I should be embarrassed or regret mentioning to B that I had a slight crush on her when I first came to Sunnydale. I'm pretty sure she had at least some idea. Or maybe not, this is B we're talking about. She's not always the most observant. And that's not an attempt at a blond joke. I wonder if she would have realized it if she hadn't been so caught up with thoughts about Angel. Oops, I just spotted D glaring at me. What's she going to say now that she hadn't already said?

Around ten minutes earlier

Buffy and Willow are naked and having sex in Buffy's bedroom. They are levitating about three feet off the bed and are lying on their sides. Buffy's back is to the door and a mirror on the wall behind Willow is showing off her back and butt as well. The anticipation of this moment has gotten them to leave a small trail of clothes leading to Buffy's bedroom and a not completely closed door. Starting with their shirts and ending with their bras. They are so caught up in the newly expressed love that they don't hear a door quietly opening, footsteps softly getting closer, and a muffled voice. Before Faith says a word, she and Dawn see Buffy, who had been moaning the entire time, pushed onto her back. This exposes their chests and that both had a few fingers inside the other girl, explaining Buffy's moans. A few seconds after being pushed onto her back, Buffy goes past her peak and lets out a shriek as she feels an explosion inside her. This makes Buffy shudder in ecstasy and Willow smirk.

"Damn, B, never figured you for doing it 'witch style'. Way to go, Red."

This is instantly followed by the sound of the couple crashing down onto the bed due to Willow's broken concentration. It gives Dawn and Faith an even better view of Buffy's bare chest before Willow lands on her.

"Covers," Willow demands and waves her left hand.

Seconds later, the covers that had been at their feet are now over them.

"DAMN IT, FAITH!" Buffy yells as she holds the covers, which are still showing just the slightest amount of cleavage, tightly to her body, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't you know how to not leave your clothes on the couch and floor or close a door all the way? Nice rack by the way, B. Red's a lucky girl, especially since she's a 'breast' gal. It's too bad I wasn't able to get with you like Red has. You know, with you not really likin' me that much even before I went all evil on ya."

"FAITH! You shouldn't comment on my sister's chest when we're about to get our own place."

"Sorry, D, but B's got a nice set. But you have the better ass. Why do you think I have a hard time keepin' my hands off of it?"

"FAITH!" the other three shout at the same time.

"Well, D's looking kind of pissed at me, so we'll just go out into the family room and wait for ya. Oh yeah, we brought home some pizzas in case you're hungry for something other than yourselves."

Faith sees blushing from both Willow and Buffy, who immediately begins to glare along with her sister at Faith.

Present

"It's not funny, Faith. Do you even realize how traumatic that could be to me and Buffy?"

"I'm not laughing."

"But you are smirking," Dawn declares; and Faith looks for confirmation from the other two on the couch, who quickly nod their heads in agreement, "So STOP it."

"Calm down, yo. It isn't the worst thing that's happened to any of you. Besides, I bet Red even wanted to get down and dirty with ya at least once before they got together."

"No, I didn't," Willow denies.

"Can you HONESTLY tell me you never thought of getting a piece of this," Faith asks before suddenly grabbing Dawn, spinning her a little so that her back is toward the other couple on the couch, and pointing to her butt.

After Faith lets Dawn go, both sisters stare at Willow for almost a minute and give up when Willow stays silent. The four women go back to eating the pizza. When they're done, Faith excuses herself and Dawn and leads her to her and Dawn's bedroom. As they're closing the door, Faith encourages Willow to put up a sound proof barrier around both rooms that can only be broken by the opening of the doors or a few words from Willow. Willow recites a spell the second the door closes.

The End


End file.
